


By the time

by Bittergum



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, HOW DO YOU INDENT ON AO3, Human stuff/terms because I don't want to imagine a society without futon blankets and pillows, I really like Lynera actually, It's rushed and unedited lol, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sleepovers, Wrote this when I was like half asleep, short and bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittergum/pseuds/Bittergum
Summary: By the time it was over and you went to turn your tablet off, she was asleep.





	By the time

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I haven't posted in years lol. Anyways idk how old they here are bc I don’t really understand troll age relative to their society? Implied to be a bit younger, though.

She had snuck into your room giddily that day, pillow and a rolled up futon in her arms. She was always a bit smaller than you, and thinking back, it was actually really cute for her to come bouncing down the stairs in her PJs and sneakers. The view from your desk was burned into your mind, like a living scrapbook- her cheeks, still round and plump from grub chub, were pulled back into a big smile as she announced in a whisper yell, as to not to alert the older jades to your impromptu rendezvous, that the two of you would be having a sleepover. 

You pulled your own futon and pillow out so you could join her on the floor, where you propped your tablet up to watch movies on. She brought quite a bit to snack on, thankfully. You get hungry if you can’t sleep during the day, and movies are just so much better with food, as she puts it simply.

You had planned to watch about 10 movies, like most young trolls do, but you only made through about 3. You started with a new action movie that had come out recently, about a daring blueblood and his quest to reach his olive matesprit after she was taken hostage by a gang of violent burgundies. Bronya was actually a fan of action movies, even though you never took her as one. She gushed about the cool stunts the main character pulled off, pointing excitedly and bouncing on her knees. 

The movie kind of frightened you, at the time. You haven’t met many trolls outside of your own humble cast, aside from the wrigglers that the other jades sometimes let you play with, and you had no idea they could be so… violent. You voiced your concerns a few times throughout the film, but she assured you it was just a movie. You weren’t too sure.

The next movie was actually a horror film about a rainbow drinker, like what you and Bronya could be. He lured his victims into his big cave and picked them off, one by one. It probably would have been scary, had it not looked so bad, and had it not been so mildly offensive. 

The final movie you got through was a redrom comedy, about a girl who secretly really loved her friend. You watched with rapt attention. You always loved romantic movies, no matter the quadrant, but you prefered red.

Throughout the movie, you found yourself sympathizing with the protagonist. She had to watch her friend date someone else, and had to be there for her when they broke up, and it really sucked. Of course, it built up slowly to the happy ending you knew was coming. They went to see a movie to cheer her up, they met up at a nice little cafe, they went on a long walk to nowhere, and finally, they shared a kiss at daybreak, the girl finally able to confess. You were really scared though, because it didn’t seem worth the risk of telling her. She could have lost her best friend! It’s funny, because even then, you knew you could never do the same if you were in that situation. 

The two of you were so tired by the time the end had come, that she had started leaning against your shoulder. She would probably fall asleep before the movie had fully ended, you knew, had it not been for the kiss scene. It was quiet, and long, and you kind of see why it was rated six and up. It kind of embarrassed you to watch with her, but it was really cute. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone.” Bronya said, sitting up a little straighter.

“We’re too young for quadrants.” You state, very matter of factly. You two weren't very old at the time.

“Yeah,” she started, pointing at the screen for emphasis. “but what happens when we AREN’T? Am I just supposed to know how to do that?”

You shrug, face flushed a little as the kiss continued. They were all wrapped up in each other’s arms, lips mashed together in a way that looked… somewhat inappropriate? Nervously, you looked back to her, just about as she turned to you.

“Do you wanna try it?” She asked, a sly smile on her face.

“Try what?” 

“Kissing.”

Your pusher skipped a beat. That was only something matesrpits or kismesises were allowed to do. But she smiled so… happily. She was so excited to try it.

“Should we?” You still have to ask. Bronya is usually pretty conservative when it came to following tradition-at least, she tried to act like she was. 

“Only if you want to.” She shrugs, leaning in. You feel your chest thumping harder than you’ve felt it go in a while. 

You nod gently, unsurely, still a bit shaken from the proposition in the first place. You were about to kiss your best friend, like the girls in the movie. Except you weren’t red for Bronya, not at the time, probably. The memory of your first kiss is a lot more hazy than you want to admit.

She gently pushes her long, black hair out of her face, smiling almost shyly at you, almost. You probably looked like the unfortunate travelers did in the rainbow drinker movie-mortified. You, at the time, didn’t understand why it made you so anxious to kiss her. Maybe it was the implications, the weight something so simple could have on you at such a young age. Maybe you’ve always loved her, and just didn’t know how to know it.

Her lips were soft. She pushed them up against yours, and you tried to match her movements. Of course, you two didn’t know how to actually kiss at the time, but still, you found this incredibly… tingly feeling rushing through your skin. Your pusher was beating hard against your ribcage, your face felt like it was on fire, you couldn’t even feel your legs. You were so hopelessly confused that it hurt, but you kind of didn’t want it to end.

Like with all good things, it did, of course. She pulled back and giggled, saying that she couldn’t wait to start dating for real. You nodded, but you were still a bit star struck. You just kissed your best friend, her lips had left a salty buttery taste on yours, and now she was back to laying on your arm, tiredly watching the end of the movie. 

By the time it was over and you went to turn your tablet off, she was asleep. By the time lunch rolled around the following night, you two were up, but exhausted. By the time you were ready to start with quadrants, she was incredibly focused and dedicated to her work. By the time she started dating, you found yourself more in love with her than you had ever been.


End file.
